My Present
by Calico Neko
Summary: Kise loves Kuroko, Kuroko loves Kise. But none of them have bravery to say that because they think "He's straight, we'll never be together". Until the time has come for them to confess, in an unexpected way. Well, if it still can be called as confession. / 3-shots for Kise's birthday
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning: Un-betaed  
**

* * *

The clock is showing at 00:00. It's exactly June 18th, Kise's birthday.

Kise who is ready to get to sleep is getting surprised by a banging sound on his door. The 'villains' are his sisters who are bringing a birthday cake and his parents are behind them. The four of them are singing a Happy Birthday song. Kise can't hide his happiness. Instantly, he's crying like a child on his mother shoulder.

After Kise is getting calm, but still sobbing, Kise's father gives him a present. Kise confuses when his father says that's a present from the four of them, but the present is too small. If it's from the four of his family's members, it's supposed to be bigger than this, is what Kise has in his mind. Impatiently, Kise rips the gift's wrap and finds a key.

"Happy birthday, Ryouta! For this year, we gave you a motorcycle. Use it well, okay?" Kise's father says while ruffling Kise's hair. And again, Kise is crying in happiness.

It's 01:30, the surprise party has ended. Before he's going to sleep, he checks his phone, hoping he gets congratulation messages. And it's true, in less than two hour, he gets almost a hundred of messages. He gets it from his friends in Kaijo High School, from his friends when he attended school in Teiko, his friends from modeling, and from some of his fans who know his phone number.

Don't forget to mention, his ex-teammates from _Kiseki no Sedai_ are giving him a message too. The messages are quite similar, it says, "Happy birthday. Please go die ASAP!", well except from Momoi, she gave him a normal message.

But Kise is feeling something not right. The GoM members plus Momoi will have seven persons, which mean he will get six messages from them. He checks his phone again. Finally, he realizes, Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't give him any message. Because of that, he can't go to sleep until the morning.

In the morning, when Kise's family has a nice breakfast, Mr. Postman is coming. He brings some present for Kise's birthday. The presents are coming from his beloved GoM friends. Aomine is giving him the new Mai-chan photobook. Kise's mother who sees that is angry and throwing that photobook into a thrash bin. Midorima present is the biggest one from them all. He's ripping the wrap and finding 'lucky item for this week'. The present from Murasakibara is a dinner voucher in a luxurious cafe. Murasakibara gives him a note, "Kise-chin, the voucher is limit for two people only, so please invite me when you want to go". The next present is from Akashi. As expected of the rich man, Akashi is giving him a basketball shoes that price is expensive, not to mention it's the shoes which Kise's been wanting so much. The last present is from Momoi. Kise prays he won't get a handmade cooking. Unfortunately, Momoi is giving him a full bucket of handmade cookies.

Kise feels sad. No message, no present, it's nothing from Kuroko to be given for him on his birthday. _'Is Kurokocchi forgetting my birthday?'_

* * *

**MY PRESENT**

* * *

Kise's day in school is such an unpleasant day. Well, he's still smiling when his friends and fans are giving him some presents. Even when the basketball training will get started and his teammates are giving him a surprise party, Kise is still look so desperate. He just sits on his spot, doesn't have a conversation with anyone. Kasamatsu who feels worry about him, doesn't like Kise Ryouta who get silent like this.

Kasamatsu asks, "Oy, Kise, what happened with you? It's your birthday, so don't make that kind of face."

Kise sighs. "It's Kurokocchi. He didn't give me a congratulation message or a present, so I feel desperate."

Kasamatsu gives him a hit on his head. His reason to get desperates is sounded so childish. "Is that really important for getting something from Kuroko?"

Kise says in whisper, "Of course it is. The only present which I really want is from Kurokocchi." Kasamatsu becomes speechless.

* * *

**MY PRESENT**

* * *

It's almost night. Kasamatsu and Kise who have walked to their home, are getting surprised when they see Seirin's mascot, Nigou, is approaching them. Nigou looks tired, he's breathing hard as if he has a long trip to Kaijo High. Kise's carrying him and petting his head, calm him down.

However, their surprise is not over. In front of them is someone who is wearing Seirin uniform. He's running fast, sweat all over his body, his baby-blue hair is such in a mess, he's breathing desperately. That is someone whom Kise has awaited all over this day, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"I thought you were home", says Kuroko.

Seeing him who looks tired, Kise gives Nigou onto Kasamatsu arms and searces for his water. He gives it to Kuroko who drinks it fast.

Getting calm, Kuroko says, "Kise-kun, happy birthday. I'm sorry I didn't give you any message. I lost my phone a couple days ago. And I have something that I need to buy, so I'm sorry because I can't give you anything for this year. So..." Kuroko takes out a yellow ribbon from his pocket and ties it around his neck, "until this midnight, let's celebrate Kise-kun birthday, just the two, I-I mean the three of us, Kise-kun, Nigou, and me. I'll be your present for this year."

Being confused by Kuroko's words, Kise asks, "Kurokocchi, so that means you do remember about my birthday?"

'_What are you saying, Kise-kun? You're my precious one, of course I do remember it'_. That's what exactly Kuroko wanted to say, but instead he says, "What are you saying, Kise-kun? Of course I do remember it. And not just you, I do remember all GoM's birthday".

Infront of Kuroko, Kise is having crocodile tears, but deep down in his heart he feels pity for himself because he has the same portion of feeling, just like the others GoM members. Hugging Kuroko's body tightly, Kise says, "Huwaa... I thought you didn't remember. I'm so happy-ssu!". He releases his hugs. "You're my present, so that means you will do anything I want, right?". Kuroko and Kasamatsu give him a smack on his stupid head.

Kise pouts, but still, he can't hide his happiness. Taking Nigou from Kasamatsu's arms and grabbing Kuroko's hand, they're walking hand in hand to celebrate Kise's birthday. Kasamatsu is angry because Kise is just abandoning him like that. But at the same time, he feels amazed and jealous by Kise because he can get a present as sweet as like that. In his heart, he prays, _'Dear Kami-sama, I hope I can get a birthday present like that from a beautiful girl'_.

.

And this will be the best birthday celebration ever, hopefully.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Hello minna-san! Another fic from me, hahaha.

I won't give you anymore clue about their relationship because you can read it on my summary. But I have to say, on the next chapter there will be another chara.

This is only 3-shot (hopefully), so please RnR ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

******(Kuroko's confession (?))**

* * *

Kuroko couldn't believe in what he just did a while ago. Kindly, or maybe stupidly, he was just 'presenting' himself for Kise to be his birthday gift. Who would give yourself to be someone else's present unless you're an official couple? Kise didn't know anything about Kuroko's feeling, so what was he expecting by doing this? It's not like it would be the best birthday gift and Kuroko didn't have much bravery to confess directly.

Kise is a nice guy and he's not gay (in Kuroko's opinion). In the near future, Kise will get a girlfriend or maybe a wife who is nice and beautiful and of course will give him children. His chance with Kise is a big O, zero. He doesn't have any chance, at all.

Okay, that's too far. They're just a high school student and Kuroko has that thought in his mind already. It's too fast to think something like that, right? He gets scared everytime he thinks he will confess his feeling. He is scared if Kise will think he's disgusting and then will be threatening their friendship. He feels enough with their current relationship. Just by thinking about that, Kuroko is feeling pity for himself. Luckily, he is gifted by his straight-face, so Kise doesn't need to know about his 'dirty feeling'.

* * *

**MY PRESENT**

* * *

Just like Kuroko had said, the three of them will celebrate Kise's birthday. They don't know what they will do. Too much options, from watching a movie to renting a room in love hotel (Kise's getting hit on his head and barking from Nigou when he said that).

They're just wandering around, walking hand in hand. Kuroko is feeling ashamed when they're walking like that. Kise is a famous model, paparazzi are around him, 'spying' on him. What if this will be a 'big news'? What if his fans are seeing them? When Kuroko asks him that, Kise says in happy voice, " Mou~, Kurokocchi, what did you say? I don't care about that. I like to walk like this. Kurokocchi's hand is warm. And it fits with mine as if it's created for me-ssu." Kuroko's tightening his hand with Kise's

They're wandering until Kise sees a phone booth. Dragging Kuroko into that direction, Kise says, "Kurokocchi, you said you lost your phone, right? Lucky you, because I will buy you the new one."

Kuroko startles, "Kise-kun, it's your birthday. You are the one who have to get a present, not me".

Kise chuckles, "Haha, I got my first one already and it's you. So be a good boy and just take it, okay?"

Releasing his hand with Kuroko's, Kise's searching for a 'perfect phone', until he finds a good one. "Ne, ne, Kurokocchi, what about this one?" Kise shows the phone. That's... "It's the same one with mine-ssu. And I will get discount if I bought this. So, how is it, Kurokocchi? We'll be like a couple if you have this one too, hehe". Kuroko knows that's joking, but still, he feels happy by that. Kuroko nods in agreement.

Finishing with the payment, in hurry Kise's taking out Kuroko's new phone and typing something. "Kurokocchi I have given you my number, the first contact on your contact list, hehe. For my present, why don't you give me a birthday text? Okay?"

Kuroko can feel Kise's forcing him to texting him. He sighs. Taking his new phone from Kise's hand, he types a congratulation message for Kise. Kise is waiting patiently, hoping Kuroko will give him a 'normal message', didn't like others who texted him a "Happy birthday, please go die ASAP."

It takes time for Kuroko to type. Kise is happy because he will get a long message, a 'normal' birthday message.

His waiting has been paid. He can feel vibrates from his pocket and sees he has a new one message from an unknown number, so it must be from Kuroko's new number. Happily, he opens the message and sees, "Kurokocchi! What is this-ssu? You took so long to type and what you sent to me is just this? '_Happy birthday, Kise-kun_'!? I thought you would give me a longer one, something like '_Happy birthday, Kise-kun. Thanks for being born. I love you_', or something like that! Mou~, Kurokocchi, you stingy!" Kise pouts.

Kuroko pinches Kise's nose. "Please don't be carried away, Kise-kun. It's not like I wanted to give you a sort message, it's because I'm not getting use with a touch screen yet." Kise just "Oh.."s. "Kise-kun, let's have dinner, I'm hungry."

"Eh, Kurokocchi is hungry? Why don't you say that earlier?! Let's go then! Murasakicchi gave me a voucher for two people. I've never thought that I will have a dinner with Kurokocchi-ssu!" And Kise is dragging Kuroko onto their dinner place.

When Kise drags him like this, Kuroko is smiling at himself. What he did a while ago was must be the most lame 'confession' ever. It's a big lie when Kuroko said he didn't get use with a touchscreen. He was taking time to type was because he typed a longer message which said, '_Congratulation for your new age, Kise-kun. Happy birthday. I hope this yea__r__ you will get everything that you wished for. Thanks for being born. Thank you I know someone like you. Thank you for everything that you have given for me. I love you, Kise-kun_', until he pressed the backspace button and just sent a '_Happy birthday, Kise-kun_' message.

* * *

**MY PRESENT**

* * *

Kuroko and Kise are feeling amazed by the restaurant. It is definitely must be the one of the famous and expensive restaurant which ever existed in this town. How Murasakibara could get a dinner voucher from here, it's a mystery, only God and him who know.

Sacredly, Kise pulls Kuroko into the restaurant. "Ku-ku-kurokocchi, let's go inside-ssu."

"Kise-kun, why are you stuttering?"

"Do-don't make fun with me, Kurokocchi. Your hand is shaking."

The two of them are entering inside. They can feel everybody is staring at them. It must be some kind of interesting thing because Kuroko and Kise are still in their high school uniform, which on the other side, the other guests are wearing a suit or a gown. It definitely is a huge difference.

Kuroko sweat drops. "Kise-kun, let's find another place. The voucher is limit until this month so we could come later." Kise nods.

Leading Kuroko into somewhere else (the guests who are in the restaurant are still staring at them), suddenly Kise shouts, "AH! Kurokocchi, I forget something important! Give me your phone."

Kuroko releases his sweaty hand from Kise's and gives his phone, but Kise is giving his phone to the unknown girl. "Nee-chan, could you please take our picture?" Kise asks.

The girl is squealing in surprise. In cheerful voice, she asks, "Are you Kise-kun?" Kise nods and the girl is squealing louder.

Kise pulls Kuroko's body into his embracement. Kuroko can feel Kise's warm, it feels so nice and calm him inside. "I want to get picture with my present-ssu," Kise says. Yes, Kuroko is just Kise's birthday present, nothing else. It feels sad when Kuroko thinks about it.

After taking the picture, where is showing Kise embraced Kuroko's shoulder, they're taking a walk again, leaving the girl who got Kise's signature. In reflect, Kuroko takes Kise's hand into his own. Kise looks surprise, his eyes wide open. Kuroko never did this before, become the first one to have a skin ship. Kuroko's shyness is increased by Kise's smile for him.

In front of convenience store, Kuroko says, "Kise-kun, can you wait for a sec? I need something to buy." Kise nods and waits outside of convenience store, waiting for Kuroko.

While waiting for Kuroko and replying some birthday messages from his friends, someone is approaching him. "Oh, is that you, Ryouta?" Kise looks at the speaker who is... "Shougo-kun?"

Even though they were haven't met for almost a year, Kise would never forgetting his face, especially his 'high school hair'. Kise looks surprised and unpleasant, while Haizaki is just grinning at him. "Long time no see, right, Ryouta? How are you by the way? I see you look handsome then before, hahaha. So, who is your girlfriend right now, huh? I want to taste her," Haizaki says while licking his lips. Kise just glares at him without saying anything. His relationship with Haizaki is worsened after their last game.

"Ah, and if I didn't forget, isn't it today your birthday? Hm... I forgot to give you a message. So why don't you let me give you a present? And it's my fist." Without anything, Haizaki tries to hit Kise. However, Kise doesn't feel any pain even though he falls to the ground. It's because Kuroko is protecting him from Haizaki's fist.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise yells. Haizaki was trying to hit Kise's face, but it hit Kuroko's head instead. Haizaki is just laughing and leaving them like that, as if nothing happened.

Kise wants to chase on him, but Kuroko's condition is horrible. He is still conscious, but there is blood from inside his ears, staining the yellow ribbon which is tying around his neck, a 'symbol' for Kise's birthday present.

"Oh my God, Kurokocchi there is blood from your ears." Kise says in panic. He's taking out his handkerchief and cleaning the blood. "Kurokocchi, are you okay?".

Kuroko doesn't say anything. He glares on Kise and everyone who are surrounding them. Nigou is barking onto Haizaki's direction.

Without a notice, Kuroko drops a bullet of tear. "Kise-kun, I can't hear you. I can't hear anything!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

And the next one is the last chapter, so please RnR ^^


	3. Chapter 3 (finish)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

******(Kise's confession (?))**

* * *

This year is the best birthday ever for Kise. Kuroko Tetsuya, his beloved Kurokocchi, was presenting himself as Kise's birthday gift. Kise thought maybe Kurokocchi was crazy, maybe he hit his head a while ago, especially when Kuroko tied the yellow ribbon around his neck. Everytime Kise thought about it, he would giggle at himself.

The best part that Kise loved the most was when Kuroko and Kise had a walk together, hand in hand. He really wanted to punch himself when he said Kuroko's hand is fits with his. Maybe it's some kind of signal for Kuroko that Kuroko was special for him, but thanks to Kuroko whose mind was always shallow, Kise could hide his feeling. If Kuroko can say he doesn't want to ruin their current relationship, than it's the same with Kise, he doesn't want Kuroko to know about his feeling, which will ruin their relationship.

However, the best moment ever was when Kuroko grabbed his hand. For the first time, Kuroko started the skin ship.

'_This is__ the best birthday ever-ssu!'_ inner Kise while hiding his grin.

But not anymore. Kise knew, when Haizaki Shougo, his rival when they're still in Teiko, came and approached him. Kise knew something bad wpuld come.

Haizaki said, "Ah, and if I didn't forget, isn't it today your birthday? Hm... I forgot to give you a message. So why don't you let me giving you a present? And it's my fist."

Just as Kise had thought, without anything, Haizaki tries to hit Kise. However, Kise didn't feel any pain even though he felt to the ground, because Kuroko was protecting him from Haizaki's fist. Haizaki's fist hit on Kuroko's head.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled. It's unusual for him to raise his voice like this. The other passengers squealed in surprise by the sudden attack, and Nigou, he's barking onto Haizaki, but Haizaki gives him a kick. Nigou whined.

"Oops, I hit it wrong, haha. I'm sorry, _ne_, Tetsuya." Kise knew Haizaki didn't feel anything when he said that, he didn't feel guilty at all. And just like that, Haizaki was leaving them. Just like his sudden appearances, he left them without saying anything again.

At first, Kise wanted to chase on him and beat him up, taking revenge for what he did to Kuroko. But Kuroko's condition was preventing him for taking any action. And it's worsened when Kuroko said, "Kise-kun, I can't hear you. I can't hear anything!"

* * *

**MY PRESENT**

* * *

Kise's carrying Kuroko's body on his back, walking fast to the nearest hospital, or maybe a clinic. He doesn't care anything beside Kuroko's condition. Kuroko doesn't say anything and his face hides it clearly, but Kise knows Kuroko is feeling scared. Kise can feel Kuroko is trembling behind his back.

The nearest hospital is quite far. He talks with nurse and explains about Kuroko's condition. Without taking too much time, the nurse leads him to the doctor room.

The doctor checks on Kuroko while Kise is waiting outside. He prays, hoping nothing bad will happen to his beloved one. If something bad happened, Kise would never be forgiving himself.

The doctor comes out with Kuroko behind him.

"I have checked on him and I have to say-" Kise gasps and the doctor chuckles by Kise's act, "Kuroko-kun will be fine." Kise sighs in relieve. "But still, he can't hear anything clearly for a couple of days. I have given the prescription to Kuroko-kun, please remind him to have the medicine on time. From 2 days from now, please come back again, I will check his progress."

"Tha-thank you so much, _sensei_!" Kise bows deeply.

The doctor is leaving. Without a notice, Kuroko takes out his phone and types, [Kise-kun, let's go home].

He gives his phone to Kise. "Ku-Kurokocchi, you-you can speak, can't you?" Kuroko tilts his head. He can't hear anything and he can't do lips reading.

Kise takes out his phone and types, [Kurokocchi still can speak, right?].

Kuroko reads and replies, [No]

Kise cries in sudden. Luckily it's night, so there are not too many people around the hospital hallway.

Kuroko smiles slightly and types, [It's joking. Doctor told me to speak and in respond, I spoke louder than before. The doctor had to cover his ears when I spoke back there. I think we have to have a conversation like this]. Kise's cry becomes louder, because he knows Kuroko, won't say his name for a couple of days.

* * *

**MY PRESENT**

* * *

Kise takes Kuroko to his home. They are not taking train, bus, or taxi, they are walking, hand in hand. Kuroko is carrying Nigou, he is too tired to walk. Haizaki's kick must be hard for a puppy like him.

In front of Kuroko's house, Kuroko types again. Kise sighs. It feels so bothersome and he doesn't like to have a conversation like this.

[Thanks for bringing me home, Kise-kun. It's too late already. Why don't you sleepover in here?]

Kise reads the text. He wanted to nod because he had 1 hour more with Kuroko as his present. But he shakes his head instead.

Kise types, [It's okay. I'll get taxi. Good night, Kurokocchi. Don't forget your medicine]

Kise smiles slightly and turns around. However, before he can take another step, Kuroko grabs Kise's sleeve as he types, [I'm sorry, Kise-kun. Even though it's your birthday, I still give you bad experience. I'm sorry for giving you the worst birthday].

Before Kise can say anything, Kuroko has come inside to his house. Tears, again, are flowing slowly on Kise's cheeks.

* * *

**MY PRESENT**

* * *

Two days from that night, in 10 minutes break time of Kaijo's basketball training, Kise is still reading a message from Kuroko that has sent for him a day ago, which said, [I've told my parents about my condition and they're blaming on me. I said I was hit by a basketball and making me deaf for a couple of days. And I'm not attending school, maybe until I can hear clearly. Kaa-san said it will be dangerous if I went outside].

Just by reading that, guiltiness is increasing in his heart. Kise squeezes his hands.

Seeing his junior looks so sad, making Kasamatsu feels worry. It's odd to see the cheerful Kise like this. Kasamatsu sits beside Kise. "Oy, Kise, what happened with you?"

"It's Kurokocchi. I'm making him deaf." Kasamatsu gasps in shock. He needs more explanation. "Kurokocchi was protecting me from Shougo-kun punch. It hit his head instead and for a couple of days he can't hear clearly." Kise's body is trembling. "It's always like this, Kasamatsu-senpai, it's always Kurokocchi who protects me, it's never been me. I always give him troublesome. I never give him anything that makes him happy." Kise sobs. "And you know what, Kasamatsu-senpai, he was blamed himself for being like that. He said sorry because he gave me the worst birthday ever. How-how can he said that, Kasamatsu-senpai? It's not his fault, it's my fault. If I didn't receive Kurokocchi as my present, it wouldn't happen."

Kasamatsu doesn't say anything except patting on Kise's shoulder, "Don't say that to me, baka Kise, say that to Kuroko."

After he said that, Kise's phone's vibrated. It's a message from Kuroko. [Kise-kun, could you accompany me to the hospital? Kaa-san can accompany me, but I want you instead]

Kasamastu reads that message too. he sighs but says, "Okay, but only this time." Realizing what Kasamatsu said, without saying anything, Kise runs to Kuroko's house. He will accompany Kuroko to hospital.

* * *

**MY PRESENT**

* * *

Kuroko has made appointment with the doctor at 3 pm. Kuroko and Kise came early so they're waiting. They're sitting side by side, no one of them talk, until Kise types, [Kurokocchi, you still can't hear anything?

Kuroko replies, [Yes, but it's better than before]

And no one talk or type again.

The nurse is calling Kuroko's name. He stands from his seat, gives a slight smile for Kise, and walking to doctor's room. Infront of the door, he feels the vibrates from his phone. It's weird because whom knows his phone number is just his family and Kise.

He has an incoming call, from Kise. Kuroko turns around, searching for Kise, but he's not in his seat, he isn't there. Even though he knows that he can't hear about what Kise will say, he keeps answering his phone.

Kise speaks, something that Kuroko can't hear clearly, "Kurokocchi, I don't know if you can hear me or not. Just call me a coward, I don't mind, because I am, haha. I want to say thank you, for always be someone who protecting me. You always help me. And you didn't give me the worst birthday present, never (sobs). It's the opposite, you are the best birthday gift ever, for my whole life. Thank you for being born (sobs). Thank you I know someone like you. I love you, Ku-Tetsuyacchi, I love you so much."

*Click

Kise cuts off the phone line. He wipes his tears. _'Finally, I said it, haha. I think I have to say thank you for Shougo-kun.'_

Not far from him, Kuroko who still stands infront of the door, is keep looking onto his phone. He can't hear anything, at all. One thing he realizes that Kise was crying when he called him. Kuroko knows, he misses something important, something he really wants to hear.

Before he goes inside, he sent a message, [Kise-kun, I can't hear you. Could you text me what you said a while ago?]

And Kise replies his message, [It's nothing important. I just pray for you, hope you get well soon, hehe. I'll wait outside, okay?]

.

Not more than a week since Haizaki hit Kuroko, he can hear again. But still, he doesn't know what Kise had said to him.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

It's finally done. I'm sorry, guys, I'm hanging you up with the ending, maybe I'll make the sequel later. And I hope you realize, 'My Present' in this fic means 'Kuroko'. Ah, and this chapter is inspired by my friend self experienced.

RnR please...


End file.
